Deux prédateurs dans la jungle
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Premier scénario original de MrJacketBarths (c'est trop cool de parler à la 3ème personne). Une fanfiction mettant en scène Maître Panda de SLG et Le Raptor Dissident et qui est, disons... moins joyeuse que mes autres travaux.


**Hey, salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths et aujourd'hui, c'est pas l'épisode 4 de « Un humain chez les marionnettes » mais une fanfiction SLG.**

 **En effet, je me suis inspiré d'un petit scandale récent mettant en cause notre cher Mathieu (rien de judiciaire, vous inquiétez pas, le Patron n'était pas dans les parages) pour faire cette fanfic.**

 **Elle met en scène Maître Panda et le Raptor Dissident (le gars qui a lancé toute l'affaire). Et autant vous dire que ça va pas être la joie.**

 **Cette fanfic est classée Rating T pour cause de violence et de grossièretés. Maître Panda est une création de Mathieu Sommet et ce dernier, ainsi que le Raptor Dissident, ne s'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.**

 **Si Mathieu ou le Raptor souhaitent que je supprime la fanfic, je le ferai.**

 **Allez, trêve de mondanités, c'est parti !**

« Kof…. Kof… »

Sur le plateau de Panda News, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans l'air. Faut dire, avec leur ligne éditoriale, Maître Panda avait toujours l'impression qu'il y avait un truc pas bon dans l'air.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Le plateau ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Où il se serait passé un truc ayant fait passer la guerre du Vietnam pour un championnat de Monopoly.

Le plateau avait entièrement cramé. D'épaisses volutes de fumée noire le recouvraient et tout était dévasté. L'ursidé, lui, avait son kigurumi noirci et lacéré et son visage était recouvert de multiples griffures. John, lui, ne répondait plus. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été épargné, loin de là.

Maître Panda se reprit et saisit un sabre qu'il avait acheté en cas d'attaque. Il se mit à marcher lentement vers la salle de rédaction. Il savait que le responsable de l'attaque s'était carapaté là-bas. Et il repensa…

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui qu'il s'en prenait ? S'il jugeait que c'était Mathieu le responsable, alors pourquoi l'attaquer, lui ? Et ce en pleine émission ! Ben ouais, Monsieur voulait être spectaculaire et frapper un grand coup ! Alors, autant surgir et tout cramer !

Au fond de son cœur, le semi-animal savait qu'il aurait dû écouter celui qui est venu prévenir qu'on allait attaquer. Mais il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Et c'était arrivé…

Maintenant, le Panda allait retrouver ce sale fils de garce et se venger. Quand soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée et armée se retrouva face à lui.

« Maître… Vous allez bien ? Pas de dégâts ? »

« Non, c'est bon, je peux encore tenir. Rassemble les autres ninjas et appelle une ambulance pour John. »

Aussitôt, l'homme disparut. L'homme en kigurumi appréciait la loyauté de sa garde personnelle. Il était désormais proche de la salle de rédaction. Il ouvrit la porte et put contempler l'étendue du carnage.

La salle n'était plus qu'un vaste trou noir et fumant. Le sol était complètement carbonisé, les ordis étaient salement détruits et l'équipe, à vue d'œil, risquait d'avoir une bonne période de coma.

L'ursidé vit ses ninjas se rassembler.

« Une nouvelle positive, que je puisse respirer ? »

« Non, Maître… Il en a expédié trois au cimetière et deux autres à l'hôpital. Pourtant, nous avons tout fait pour le battre mais… »

« Stop. Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça. C'est ma faute, j'ai été imprudent et… voilà où ça nous a mené. »

« Par contre, dit l'homme de main, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que nous avons réussi à lui mettre un poignard dans le dos, ce qui l'a affaibli. »

« C'est bien, c'est bien. Mais restons sur nos gardes. »

Tandis qu'il disait ça, Maître Panda put distinguer une forme rouge munie de piques et étendue sur le sol. C'était lui, il en était sûr. Il s'avança, une lueur presque triomphale brillant dans ses yeux.

La forme rouge se retourna brusquement et cracha une gigantesque nuée de flammes sur l'ursidé et ses ninjas. Heureusement, ils eurent de bons réflexes et se planquèrent derrière un bureau.

Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, la forme mystérieuse étant apparemment à court de flammes.

C'était un dinosaure. Et comme tous les dinos, il possédait un corps trapu et solide ainsi qu'une bouche munie de crocs acérés. Ses grands yeux respiraient la colère et ses râles, toussotements et hoquettements laissaient entendre qu'il était blessé.

Et lors de l'affrontement suivant son entrée, le semi-animal savait que son ennemi possédait une grande force musculaire. L'homme en kigurumi et ses ninjas s'approchèrent de lui et Maître Panda prit son regard le plus blasé pour le poser sur son adversaire étendu.

« Le Raptor, c'est ça ? Tu as bien du culot de venir m'attaquer, brûler toute mon œuvre et expédier mes ninjas et mes journaleux à l'hôpital. »

« Dissident ! Raptor Dissident ! Et j'avais… kof… une très bonne… raison. »

« Ouais, Dissident ou pas, t'es avant tout un dino. Et sans cervelle, ce qui ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. »

« Ah ouais… Jean-Morale ? T'as censuré ce que j'ai dit… et t'oses dire que t'es… intelligent ? »

« Je m'en suis tamponné le coquillard de ce que t'as fait, si tu voulais Mathieu, t'avais qu'à aller chez lui ! Et pas venir m'attaquer parce que je suis proche de lui. »

« Tu m'as signalé à YouTube et… et t'as retweet une vidéo faite par ce genre de… ce genre de Jean-Tolérance à la con !, s'énervait le Raptor.

« T'es allé cramer les locaux de Madmoizelle, t'as tué tous ses occupants et tu penses que t'es dans ton bon droit. Tu me fais presque de la peine, enfoiré ! »

Le Panda leva son sabre, prêt à l'enfoncer dans le cœur de ce salopard de Raptor.

« Ah ouais ?, s'exclama celui-ci. Tu vas me buter ? 'Toute façon, je m'en fous. J'ai des fans qui se comptent par milliers et ils me suivront, je te préviens que tu vas en baver, Jean-Connard ! »

« T'en as pas de marre de mettre des Jean à n'importe quel mot ?, dit l'ursidé. Et de toute façon, un mec qui utilise les news de Soral pour s'informer, il est bien mal placé pour donner des leçons ! »

Le semi-animal allait enfoncer son sabre mais un de ses hommes le retint car il voulait dire quelque chose. Il se mit à chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de son chef. Et après une ou deux minutes de discussion, le Panda se tourna vers le Raptor.

« T'as de la chance, connard, je vais te laisser en vie. On t'a trouvé une bien meilleure utilité que cadavre. »

Les ninjas saisirent une grande chaîne et attachèrent le dinosaure furax par le cou. Et ils se mirent à le traîner. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, leur ennemi se débattant furieusement.

Et ils finirent par arriver devant une jolie maison combinant plusieurs appartements. Le Panda savait qu'il était ici. Lui et sa garde entrèrent et montèrent 1 étage plus haut. Puis l'ursidé frappa à la porte.

« J'arrive, j'arrive, dit une voix. On a pas idée de déranger les gens comme ça… »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le Geek. Et dire qu'il était surpris en voyant le Panda était un euphémisme.

« Maî…Maître Panda ? Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Salut petit. Je venais voir Mathieu. Il est là ? »

« Oui, il est là. On vient de voir ce qui… s'est passé, c'est terrible ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais faut pas s'inquiéter, je vais bien. »

Soudainement, Mathieu Sommet surgit et alla accueillir son ancien ami.

« Panda ? T'as décidé de revenir dans l'émission ? »

« Je vais être obligé, vu les circonstances. »

Tout en disant cette phrase, il désigna le Raptor, dont les naseaux fumaient de rage. Puis il lui chuchota discrètement à l'oreille.

« Très bien, je vais les chercher, dit Mathieu après avoir écouté attentivement l'ursidé.

Il disparut… pour resurgir accompagné du Patron et du Prof.

« Bon, les mecs, dit-il au savant fou et au criminel, je vous présente votre nouvel ami. »

Il montra du doigt le dinosaure. Et à ces mots, les deux personnalités ressentirent une grande joie intérieure. Ils saisirent la chaîne qui maintenait le Raptor prisonnier et l'entraînèrent dans l'escalier sombre qui les menait à la cave.

Et toute l'assistance ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce dino qui avait voulu cramer tout le monde s'était finalement brûlé les naseaux.

2 mois plus tard, tout était redevenu comme avant. Tous ceux n'étant pas morts lors de l'attaque du Raptor étaient sortis de l'hôpital et Panda News avait repris de manière artisanale. Le Panda et John purent continuer d'animer sans crainte et les ninjas étaient bien évidemment toujours là.

Quant au Raptor Dissident… seul un fou pourrait vous décrire tout ce que le Patron et le Prof lui ont fait subir.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Alors, je précise que c'est mon premier scénario original (la web-série étant une adaptation) et que donc, il n'est sûrement pas parfait.**

 **Je ne suis pas tendre avec le Raptor et j'espère bien que sa communauté n'ira pas me gueuler dessus. Si toutefois ils tombent sur ma fanfic.**

 **Si vous avez des impressions à me livrer ou des questions à me poser sur mon travail ou sur l'affaire ayant inspiré ma fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! Je vous répondrai en message privé ou dans l'intro de ma prochaine fanfiction !**

 **Je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
